


with the love you gave me

by Clawstic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake gets a tattoo, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Smut, theyre like horny teenagers in this, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clawstic/pseuds/Clawstic
Summary: "Holy shit," Yang says, breathless, heart going 80 in a 35 and it's illegal. "You're beautiful. It's beautiful- Fuck."In which Blake gets a tattoo and Yang really digs it.





	with the love you gave me

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda filthy and I'm okay with that.

Tomorrow's the day. The pricing and scheduling for the outline and coloring has already been done. Not that much planning had been necessary. 

 

The prospect of having a permanent mark on her body, a mark of her lover, was something she'd tossed and turned in her head for some time. When she voiced this to Yang, the brawler was overwhelmed; love and possessiveness tugging on her soul, pooling in a guilty heat. It's romantic. And hot. Incredibly hot. So hot that she tries to refrain from taking Blake right there, feel her nails seep into her skin like ink and her moans even deeper.

 

Her resolve doesn't last long.

 

-

 

"Where would you get it?" Yang whispers, hot breath against the inside of her thighs, lips trailing further, making her melt.

 

Blake shivers, wants to tell her /everywhere/ because that's exactly where she wants her, "Somewhere only you would see."

 

A smirk draws on her face, violet turns red, "You're playing with fire, Belladonna."

 

"Then burn me."

 

Blake's so sore in the morning she thinks she got third degree.

 

-

 

Yang presses a kiss to her forehead, arms wrapping around Blake like she'll die if she doesn't pull her closer. "Hey, you know you don't have to do this right? This doesn't- This isn't something you should feel like you need to do for me."

 

Blake shakes her head, reassuring smile on her face as she looks up from the crook of her neck, "It's for me, I want to do this."

 

She's been following that symbol for what seems like her entire life. Maybe she was meant to. It's became so much more than a semblance. It's her home; her beacon. Her light.

 

They say a tattoo can hold a person's history; this one's going to last a lifetime.

 

-

 

It's weeks later when Yang finds it, Blake's shirt thrown overhead by her own fingers in their own bedroom.

 

"Holy shit," Yang says, breathless, heart going 80 in a 35 and it's illegal. "You're beautiful. It's beautiful- Fuck."

 

Blake smirks, stifling a giggle. She never told Yang where she got it, had to try extra hard to keep it a surprise, but it's worth it to see her face. Worth all the hours, worth every second, worth every straight face she kept when it really fucking itched and Yang's hand was a millimeter away grasping her waist. Maybe worth the no sex, but by the look Yang's giving her, that's going to change very soon.

 

The tattoo is about the size of her palm. She could cover it up with her hand if she really wanted to. Blake feels cool metal come up along her hip, threatening to test that.

 

It's bright yellow and it lights Yang on fire. Makes her think of tearing the same symbol off her clothes because it looks so good, so good on Blake that she can't think of anywhere else she'd want it to be.

 

The next thing that Blake feels, remembers, is their lips connecting in a passion and the back of her knees hitting the bed. She's pushed just far enough that she's sitting on it, legs hanging off, smiling up at the blonde before seeing her drop to her knees. Yang moves between her thighs and they open like they weren't meant to for anyone else. 

 

"Someone's eager," Blake quips, meeting a hand with her own as lips press light against the fiery heart on her side. Where his mark used to be.

 

"You have no fuckin' idea," it's whispered into her skin, her soul, "I knew you wanted to surprise me, but baby this is..." Yang trails off, unsure of what to say. Wants to say I love you in every way possible. Her girlfriend got her fucking semblance tattooed over the scar of her ex. Talk about poetic. 

 

\- 

 

"Shit, Yang..." Blake arches, cums with Yang's lips pressing to her tattoo and familiar fingers dancing across her clit.

 

It's only after her second orgasm, coaxed with a strong tongue and those same deft fingers, that she hears, "Y'know, I have a surprise for you, too."

 

Cat ears reach for the sky, picking up on the low voice coated with lust and their eyes meet each other. The implication is stark and it takes the wind out of Blake, puts the need to see her writhing in its place. "Oh- fuck.. And where might that be?" Her own voice is so breathy and skimming on desperate that she's almost embarrassed.

 

Yang climbs up her naked body, mouth coming up against her ear, teasing and knowing  _ exactly _ what she's doing.

 

“Somewhere only you’d see.”

 

Blake glances to the boxer shorts, the only barrier left on Yang's body, and the need is immediate. It beckons, hungers, empowers her and she embraces it. Flipping their positions so blonde hair curls against the pillows. She goes to where her heart knows she'll find herself, marked on the inside of her lover’s thigh.

 

-

 

When they're exhausted against the sheets, Yang pulls Blake against her. She accepts the action instantly, curls her body so she fits like her missing half. “You're gonna have to lay off the crop tops.”

 

“Then you lay off the booty shorts,” Blake shoots back, giving a gentle slap to her ass. The high of it all giving her a playful confidence

 

Maybe it's fate. Destiny, who knows, but their love’s just  _ there _ . It stays with them, and when they grow, even when they change, it's still  _ there _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write them getting each other's semblance as a tattoo because I think it's really sweet and gay. I don't know, it works y'know? Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed. This is my first in a while. Maybe I'll write more oneshots? Who knows. 
> 
> 'til next time. *sips mug*


End file.
